


for you(i'll do anything)

by uselessroar



Series: rilaya hunger games au [1]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Hunger Games AU, just a short lil one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessroar/pseuds/uselessroar
Summary: all you know is that you want to protect her.





	

The sound of the cat meowing wakes you up. You stir awake slowly, pulling the warm body in front of you closer.

"Riles," You hear a voice whisper.

You grunt, rolling over and covering your face with your arm. You hear Maya chuckle, throwing an arm around her torso. You smile and turn to face her. Blue eyes stare at you, fondness clear in those gorgeous irises. The sparkle fades.

"Today's the day."

Your smile falls. You look into her eyes, seeing the fear she tries so hard to hide from the world.

"I'm scared, Riles," She mumbles.

You know what she's thinking about. How a one-year-old Maya Hart lost her father to the games and her mother struggled to raise a child singlehandedly for fifteen years. How sometimes her mother's eyes stares straight through her own daughter. How an eighteen-year-old Kermit Clutterbucket's last words were a plea to the world to take care of his girls in between stuttering breaths as he bled to death two days into the 59th Games.

"I'll protect you," You whisper.

Maya looks at you for a long moment, eyes soft and gentle. You hear another meow.

She lets out a breathless chuckle, "I should give Prim her goddamn cat back."

You shake your head, "I'll do it. I better get home anyways."

Grabbing the dirty cat that was perched next to the blonde's cot, you head towards the Harts' neighbours' place. You receive a nod in acknowledgment from the older sister who was walking out the door. You have seen her around school; she was in the same grade as you, but the two of you weren't friends. You nod slightly back, put the cat down and head home.

Your parents look up from their breakfast when you enter your house. Your mother gives you an encouraging smile tinged with sadness, one reminiscent of your own. You walk to your room, glancing at your father only to see the worry prominent in his eyes this time every year since you had turned twelve.

You wash up quickly, dressing in your best clothes. Being the daughter of a teacher, you are fortunate to have a well-off family. Well, it is considered as well-off in District 12.

You know your best friend has a high chance of being chosen. You aren't naive, contrary to popular belief. This year, Maya is going to have twelve slips of paper with her name written on it. She'd signed up for tesserae since she was eligible. You, on the other hand, only have four.

You press a kiss to your sleeping brother's forehead, thankful that he isn't eligible for the games. Not yet. You worry for the day he turns twelve. You can't save him, due to your large age difference and gender. The boy sleeps on peacefully, blanket pulled close to ward away the cold.

You shake him awake gently, pushing his bangs away from his face once he stirs. He rubs his eyes sleepily, frowning. You shoo him into the bathroom, leaving once you hear the door click shut.

You walk silently to the square, where the reapings are held each year. You catch up to your best friend, the two of you walking up to sign in without a word to each other. Despite the large crowd gathered, it is quiet in the square.

"Welcome," The voice of the Capitol woman grates against your ears once the video they play every year ends. The woman, District 12's escort for as long as you can remember, beams at the solemn crowd.

"As always," The Capitol woman trills happily, "Ladies first."

You grasp your best friend's hand into your own, heart pounding. You can feel Maya's hand tightening around yours, a quick glance confirming your suspicion that she is gnawing on her bottom lip. You want to reassure her, but your own fear holds you back.

District 12's escort delicately plucks a card out of the bowl, stepping towards the microphone in a smooth movement. Her eyes, the only naturally-coloured part of her, swivels to the audience as she pauses to increase the suspense. It is all just a television show to her, after all. Brightly-coloured lips turning upwards, she calls out the name.

Your heart stops.

You can't breathe, can't think. Your mind's racing, registering slowly. You show no sign of your inner turmoil, dark eyes staring straight ahead unblinkingly. You feel numb to the world. You feel like puking.

Warm fingers slowly slip out of yours. You can feel them trembling as you grasp her hand tighter, hearing the unhappy murmurs of the crowd and finally sensing the gaze of the entire crowd on the girl next to you. Your stomach churns, panicked gaze meeting blue eyes full of fear.

"I volunteer," You murmur. Those gorgeous blue eyes snap towards you, wide and full of panic. 

"I volunteer as tribute!" You shout, taking a step forward and letting go of Maya's hand before she could stop you.

You walk towards the stage, making sure that your face shows no trace of emotion. You hold yourself back from turning. You do not want to see your parents' distraught expression. You wonder if your brother even knows what is happening. The feeling of nausea makes itself present once again but you ignore it, pushing back your fear.

You climb the stairs slowly, muttering your name when asked by the Capitol representative when you reach her side, too preoccupied with searching for her. Neon pink lips ask you to repeat yourself, a false smile painted on them. You do so, louder this time, continuing to scan the crowd for her.

And there she is. She's crying. She doesn't cry often. But you made her cry. _You_ made _Maya_  cry. The thought of hurting the very person you are trying to protect almost makes you regret your decision.

Almost.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i was originally planning on making this like a goddamn long one shot but hey why not a short series filled with little one shots in this au instead???
> 
> +this is really shitty but im working on it (i know, it's super short and honestly has no flow)
> 
> ++criticism(?)(please)


End file.
